


Words

by Nebulad



Series: To Live Without Fear [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Companion!Abelas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: Sera & Abelas Companion Banter





	

“So how’s it that you can talk normal and Saevin can’t?” Sera demanded, leaning against a rock while the Inquisitor wrote and crossed out stuff in her journal. She was addressing Abelas, the weird old elf that joined them because _the red templars mean to siege the bastion of my people— I will work to see them defeated._ It was all words to Sera, who just knew that despite how much older and elfier this one was than Solas, she still liked him best.

“You mean the Common?”

“Course I do. _She_ don’t know a word of it and she was born like… recently. Why do _you_ know it?” It also wasn’t a secret that Sera wasn’t sure she was going to believe that he was an ancient elf. Sure he was all grim like he was one, but so was Solas.

“I studied it, as I expected that among your people it would be the most useful to know. I was mostly correct,” he said simply, his eyes scanning the horizon as he spoke to her. He was paranoid, but he didn’t use magic— another strike against him being old because wasn’t that the _thing_ with old elves that they all had magic? Abelas had a warhammer bigger than Saevin and that was that.

“Who taught you?” Probably an elf— like a different elf, from a city or out in the woods. Hard to tell, since both would probably be willing if he flashed that old elfy card at them.

“ _I_ taught me. Was that not what I said?” He turned to her more properly. “I have a question for _you_ now. How is it that _you_ are able to speak to Saevin? You know neither Elvish nor Tevene, and yet the two of you still converse.”

“I know words,” she defended. Elves always thought their stupid language was some exclusive club, like she didn’t know what a _shem_ or a _lethallin_ was. Tevene was easy because it all sounded like Elvish anyway— _fenedhis, venhedis,_ all just words. “And it’s not hard to figure out even if I don’t know what’s she’s saying. If she’s pointing at some sod and making angry noises I can _figure it out.”_

He inclined his head. “That is remarkably intuitive. I am impressed.”

“Get off.”

“I am,” he insisted. “I envy that ability. Common is… difficult.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want someone to make me a blue ribbon for the most boring, fundamental fucking summary I have ever written. Like m8 that's it. Right there. That's what happens. I couldn't very well do a summary though because it's like less than five hundred words. I wrote more than this at 430am yesterday after watching some bullshit canadian documentary on the westernization of goddess culture in america-- it wasn't ON that topic, but that's what happened in between prolonged shots of trees while people chanted in the background. Anyway [my writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and I've definitely written more there.
> 
> Also the reason it's so short and ends so suddenly is literally because it was supposed to be a series but shrug emoji tbh.


End file.
